


Sleepless

by AlpacaSoon



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles [27]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Humor, Pitfalls, a lack of sleep, and caffeine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: Local idiot summoner pulls an all-nighter and suffers the painful, dusty consequences.





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> *sleepless nights by crusher-p intensifies*

Kiran blinked. Suddenly. They squinted down at the paper in front of them, staring as a fine cone of yellow began to blossom across the page covered in scribbles. They blinked again, then rubbed their eyes. Just what kind of magic…?

Ah. It was just sunlight. Kiran squinted at the clock. 7 AM…? They could’ve sworn… Ah.

They had pulled an all-nighter. They stared at the paper again—yup, sometime during the night, their writing had indeed slipped into indiscernible scrawls, plans and tactics laid out in useless ink upon the page.

“Kiran?” A knock resounded at their door. “Kiran?” The voice called again, and they belatedly recognized it as Lyn. “Are you awake? Breakfast is soon!”

Kiran closed their eyes, feeling their last two cells sluggishly pick up the pace again and work to create a response. “Eribgsdlkf.”

“What?” Lyn opened the door and poked her head inside, Azura ever-present on her shoulder, clinging onto the woman’s warm, fur cape. “Are you alright?”

“I’m… Coming.”

* * *

“...and I know it isn’t your fault, but I feel like we’re all getting quite a bit restless.” Lyn said as she, Azura, and Kiran made their way to the mess hall, taking a shortcut outside by the training grounds. “I mean, there hasn’t been much going on in the war against Hel, and…”

“Mmhm.” Kiran mumbled, brain too tired to focus on anything but the awaiting cup of coffee they would have at breakfast.

“...Reinhardt hasn’t been out in the field much, and he’s been… Frustrated, I suppose? I don’t know, I think the thunderstorm the other day…”

“Hn.”

“...Sigurd is thankfully quite peaceful. He loves spending time with his family, but I think he’s also getting a little antsy…”

“Yeah…”

“Oh!” Azura suddenly called out, pointing at something. “Look at that cute rabbit!”

“Hn.” Kiran said, brain switching to thinking of the warm plates of food hopefully waiting them. “Tasty.”

For a moment, all was quiet, Kiran in sleepy silence, Lyn in speechless surprise, and Azura…

What they’d said hit them a little too late, and Kiran stopped, eyes widening and mouth opening—

“How can you  _ say _ that!?” Azura cried out, draping herself more over Lyn’s shoulder to stare down at the summoner. “An adorable creature and you want to  _ eat _ it!?”

“A-Azura, calm down,” Kiran stuttered, backing up. As they did, they felt something crunch under their feet, and they looked down at a dead leaf crumbling under them.

For some reason, their brain cells, however few, broke into a full-on sprint.  _ A dead leaf, _ they hissed,  _ in the middle of summer, when things are supposed to be green! _

“KIRAN!” Lyn suddenly shrieked, holding out her hand.

_ Oh, _ Kiran thought.  _ I’m falling. _

And falling they were, the ground opening under them, loose dirt slipping out from under them and the earth opening like a huge maw around them. Lyn, panicked, was reaching for their hand—

But Kiran was just tired,  _ so tired, _ too tired to reach back, and so they just let gravity work its magic.

Its dusty and rather painful magic, that thankfully didn’t last long as their world slipped into blissful darkness.

* * *

It was bright and blurry when Kiran opened their eyes again. Too bright and too blurry. A yellow blob hovered above them, and it took them quite a few minutes for their vision to clear and for a frowning Lachesis to come into view.

“Uh,” they managed to eloquently say, and Lachesis only frowned harder. She had one slim hand on their arm and the other holding her staff above them, the bright glow of healing magic flowing from it to Kiran’s body.

“Don’t talk and don’t move.”

“Uhn,” Kiran grunted in agreement, squinting more as they took in their surroundings. They were in a pit, a rather deep pit, and rope ladder dangled from its opening far above them. Their head hurt—actually,  _ everything _ hurt, and they weren’t sure if they wanted a coffee, waffles, a bath, or their bed first.

Lachesis moved slightly, bringing her hand to rest against Kiran’s forehead. “You had a nasty fall. Bruises, perhaps some fractures, and I’m pretty sure you have a concussion. Both Morgan’s are receiving reprimanding and a lecture from pretty much everyone in the Order.”

Ah. Morgan. That explained the situation.

“How… How long have I been out…?” Kiran managed to slur out.

“It’s been about an hour since you fell. Little Azura came rushing into the mess hall for help, and so here we are.” Lachesis lowered her hand to brush under Kiran’s eyes. Her frown hadn’t faded at all. “Summoner, how much sleep did you get last night? Your eyes are bloodshot and the bags under your eyes are darker and larger than Hel itself.”

“Uh.” Kiran replied intelligently, then went silent. They hadn’t thought it possible, but Lachesis’ frown deepened.

“You didn’t get any, did you.”

“To be fair,” Kiran said weakly, “I did think of a great aerial and marine pincher attack.”

Lachesis sighed, withdrawing and standing. “Well, as I was interrupted in the middle of my breakfast, I don’t have the full strength to heal you. Besides, it would better to do a full examination outside of this hole.  _ Do. Not. Move.”  _ She said, pointing a finger at Kiran threateningly before cradling her staff against her elbows in order to climb the ladder. “We’ll have someone down here in a moment to carry you up.”

“I can move,” Kiran said weakly, although they did nothing to prove that claim.

Already halfway up the ladder, Lachesis paused to throw a deceivingly sweet smile at them. “I wouldn’t trust you to even  _ crawl,  _ Kiran.” Then she was gone, over the top of the pitfall.

“...Was that supposed to be an insult?” Kiran muttered, but still did not move. Honestly, the dirt beneath their head was a rather good pillow, and the sunlight was so warm…

“Kiran?”

They opened their eyes against to see Chrom standing above them. “Ah,” they said. “My knight in, hm... A dusty blue onesie.”

Chrom rolled his eyes. “Can you stand?”

“Sure,” Kiran replied, getting to their feet… Suddenly, they found themselves blinking their eyes open again, staring into Chrom’s blue ones, on their back in the dirt. Again. “Gyuh. Ow. My head hurts.”

“Of course. You had a real bad one.” Chrom suddenly grinned. “I think this is the part I tell you… There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know.”

Kiran delicately lifted an eyebrow, then did the same with their right leg to slam the sole of their boot straight into the lord’s abdomen.

“Oof!” Chrom wheezed as he fell back into the dirt, throwing up a cloud of dust. “Hey!” He gasped weakly. “What was that for!?”

“Shut up and get me out of here already.”

**Author's Note:**

> Life has been... Odd lately. I've been switching between episodes of depression and bouts of summer happiness like, every other week and it's been... A trip.
> 
> But I'm getting better now, and I'm really excited for what FEH's going to give us and everything that's been going on! We can do this!
> 
> As always, don't be afraid to leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed this fluff! Thanks for reading!!! :D


End file.
